


Things you said after you kissed me *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, 'things you said after you kissed me '. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said after you kissed me *Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Thought you got away with murder  
> Left me at a loss for the words  
> Just wait until I catch my breath  
> Wait until I catch my breath 
> 
> Allie X - Catch
> 
> A mix of two kinds of prompts! Song and Phrase! I got this idea while listening to Allie X and found it was a pretty good idea for this prompt!

Sam tried to catch her breath as Josh’s hand was in hers, running away fast from Mike after Josh had pelted him with an ice bucket as a bad joke.

“Wait wait Josh I cant catch my breath!”

She was the athletic one but she had been laughing hard and running, making her breath intake short. He stopped as he looked behind her, satisfied that they could no longer see enraged Mike and everyone following them. Sure Sam wasn’t supposed to be in on the prank but she was the first to have laughed and seeing Mike look at her like that made him grab her hand and run away from the part in the park they had been in. They were now in the woods behind the park and Sam leaned on the tree, still laughing and trying to breath.

“You know you got yourself in so much trouble right Sammy?”

He smiled as she kept laughing, his breath stopping as she looked up. Her skin was sparkling with tears of laughing too hard, her eyes shining bright green and her lips red from the autumn air that surrounded them. She kept laughing as he regarded her beauty and felt himself stepping closer to her, his steps resonating with the sound of leaves breaking.

Sam smiled and took his hand into hers, holding it to her heart. Her heart beat was fast he noticed, about the same as his. His beating hard though because of the actions he was planning to do to her as he kept coming close to her, hers out of excitement.

“That was so much fun Josh, lets do this again!”

Her excitement only heightened as she crushed her lips against Josh’s, her arms flying around his neck as she jumped up to reach him, surprising him as he thought he was going to be the one to kiss her first! His arms wrapped around her as he tried to catch her, only for their kiss to break as he fell over, trying to hold her to him.

He groaned as he landed on his back with a loud poof, his hands on her behind and back, hoping he had saved her from being hurt.

“That kiss Sammy, god damn. Making me fall heal over heels with your little body on me!”

He felt her hands on his face, asking him if he was okay and apologizing for throwing him to the ground, laughing also at what he said.

“Sammy, you can jump on me all you like if you kiss me like that again.”

“Hmm wish granted.”

She kissed him again hard, adjusting herself as he sat up with her in his lap, kissing her back full force. His hands held her close as he bit on her lower lip, but bristled as he heard Mike yell not too far from them.

“JOSH YOU BETTER BE READY TO GIVE ME YOUR DAMN CLOTHES! PAYBACK! LET YOU FREEZE TO DEATH!”

They stood up and Josh prepared to run with Sam, holding her hand again but stopped as Sam winked at him and waited, smiling so absurdly he knew she had something up. When she saw Mike, she waved at him and laughed as she ran away.

“Oh dont worry Mike, Ill be keeping him extra warm if hes without his clothes!”

Emily’s laughter rang out loud as she burst out laughing behind Mike and everyone, Josh going red but laughing as well as he chased after his lover and away from the now embarrassed Mike.

“Is anyone else right now seeing Sam and Josh taking off their clothes?”

“Wow he’s got a nice ass, I would have never guessed!”

Jessica’s comment to Chris’ question made Mike turn around accusingly at her, turning back to see the Washington indeed stripping his clothes in mid autumn with his new girlfriend, running back most likely to his house, with the blonde taking off her top a few feet infront of him, laughing as she ran.

Matt laughed with Ashley as they all saw Josh run between the trees to his house, Sam pulling him along now, his shirt, boots and boxers the only thing remaining on him as they laughed together. Emily started running to pick up his clothes and fell over as she flinged Josh’s pants at Mike, clearly missing them as they landed on his head and let out a loud groan as everyone laughed at him.


End file.
